


Our Destiny

by Everythingwent



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Asami as Catra, Equalist Asami Sato, F/F, Implied Korra/Asami Sato, Korra POV, Korra as She-Ra, Korrasami is Canon, M/M, Mako as Bow, Other, Wu as Glimmer, Yue as Light Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythingwent/pseuds/Everythingwent
Summary: Whereas Korra becomes the Last Avatar, her sword smashing to the ground and their world getting welcomed by the stars that gleamed so brightly which contrasted her mood.OR Season 4 finale of She-Ra and Princess of Power but make it Legend of Korra Season 2 finale with a touch of Yue
Relationships: Bolin & Mako (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar), Yue & Korra (Avatar)
Kudos: 25





	Our Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> I made this a while ago after thinking about how much I think how similar the plot from S4! She-Rea to S2! LOK :)

Korra screams, the sword of the Avatar clenched in her hand as it threatens to lift up to the sky and destroy her world. Her whole body is surrounded by red, blue, green, and gray light. Yue stared at her with contempt, and her sword glowing brighter and brighter as it was lifted by Yue forcibly. Korra drags the sword back down, she’s in pain, her body is so hot that it can rival the temperature of the sun, her brown hair rising. She looks at Yue and sees no emotion. A void. “Yue!” She finds it in herself to yell, her throat feeling like acid, “It doesn’t have to end like this!”

Yue didn’t share her ideal. No, she didn’t even pity Korra. “It does. This is our destiny.” She said stoically. She lifts her hand up, her robe following and flying, “I’m sure you’ll understand.”

Korra doesn’t want to understand. She wants to save Mako, Bolin, Tenzin & Lin,  _ Asami _ . Korra wants to see the next day and have a bending fight with Mako, go ice skating with Bolin and eat sea noodles, see Tenzin and Lin bicker on end, fight with Asami even though it gives her troubles. She looks around her and Yue and for the first time, she sees the galaxy’s freckles and the spirits dancing around them. Korra wished she had the time to look and admire them, but she can’t. She’s stuck.

“Look at all these stars!” She says, “Why do you want to destroy this world?!” Korra thinks of Yue’s flashback. Where Aang had mentioned to Yue why she didn’t have pink flowers from the Water Kingdom and Yue put them on the floor, Aang and Yue laughing after and enjoying the view. “Aang didn’t die for this!” She held back her sob at the mention of her past life.

At the mention of Aang, Yue’s stoic face turned into realization. Korra felt a glimmer of hope. “Aang wouldn’t-” She pauses and a wave of water ensues, “Aang was corrupt and fearful. His personal feelings caused this to happen.”

Korra didn’t believe it. Aang ensured  _ her  _ survival, saving the world before it could be destroyed. “Aang was your friend!” She screams at Yue. Korra remembered Sokka, Katara, Zuko, and Toph, “So was the rest of  _ his  _ friends! They knew you were more than a chief’s daughter and a spirit!” Yue’s back was turned but it wouldn’t stop Korra. Nothing can stop her. “And so do I! You can stop this, Yue!”

Korra knew the wall was breaking. She wants this to be over, holding the sword felt foreign and too heavy. It was hurting her limbs. “I’m not as strong as Aang, I cannot change this,” Yue says, nearly sound human, but again, it shuts off, “This is our destiny! Our end!” She lifts up the sword again and Korra whimpers but nonetheless, shoves it downward.

“This isn’t my destiny!” She snaps. Dad always said that she could mold it and change it. She can’t let other people shape her destiny for her.

Yue looked angered, “You  **will** comply.” She said calmly, her hand glowing and rising slowly and Korra didn’t have a lot of strength left. The sword rises, the charm glowing a bright purple as she yells in pain, none of this was supposed to happen! She can see the energy flow into the charm and as it was absorbed, the sword grew hotter. It stopped soon after the purple glow was back into the blue Korra grew to love. “It is time.” She can hear Yue, but Korra won’t let it happen. She’s rebellious, feisty, hotheaded, and not a quitter!

Korra finds the strength within herself to lower the sword a little bit. “I’m not a follower,” She grumbles, “I’m not a quitter. And I definitely won’t let this happen! I’m Avatar Korra and I’m going to end this!  **NOW** !”

“Do it.”

Korra doesn’t have the time to glance at Yue, shock coursing through her body. Yue is supporting her.  _ Finally supporting her!  _ But it’s short-lived. “Don’t-- Do it!” She yells in frustration, she can see the previous avatars before she looks at her. She can see young Aang, Roku, Kyoshi, Kuruk, even Yangchen. All of them stare right at her, blank and ready to win at a game of Nas.

Korra has the tip of the sword close to the ground but it’s getting more and more difficult to hold it down. The boost of power she gained from talking to herself wasn’t long. She looks at Yue, hoping for something in the spirit to change course. She can see Yue battling with herself, constantly saying to herself  _ don’t do it!  _ And Korra thinks this is the end. Asami won. Korra didn’t win the war, she just won the battles.

But something happened. Yue stopped talking to herself and instead, looked at Korra with gloom and understanding. She slowly puts her hand down and whispers, “Do it.”

Her past lives are bowing and she sees the sword glow and it takes it upon herself to yell and slam down the sword to the ground, shattering it into pieces. Glares of white light envelope both her and Yue and Korra loses consciousness.

-

Korra grunts and rubs at her forearm. She notices it’s less buffier and she reminds herself quickly that she broke the sword. All of her pushed away feelings now mount at each other, her eyes prickle and stab, she starts to tremble and she has no idea why she wants her mom to hold her. Before she can implode on herself, she feels a hand on her shoulder and she looks to see Yue.

Yue in her glowing glory, smiling at her with emotions that Korra can see in herself. Heartbreak and bitterness. “Korra?” She asked softly and both her hands’ trail to Korra’s cheeks, wiping her tears. She wants to claw at Yue, telling her that they can begin to start a new road of friendship or have flowers back in the Spirit World but something tells Korra that this is where it ends.

A smile. Who knew a smile from Yue can mean so much to Korra?

“Thank you.” She whispers and she fades away, leaving Korra alone with the shattered Avatar sword.

Korra heaves, her lungs burning and she hugs herself, looking at the sword. Looking at  _ who she was _ and as she trembles, tears flow down and it lands on the sword.

-

Mako runs and he runs, ships invading their world and one of them just took Wu away from him. He stops and sees Korra but not in her Avatar state. She’s staring at the sky and Mako thinks  _ Where’s the sword?  _ But doesn’t question her right away. He yells her name and he can hear a faint gasp from her. She turns and he can see tear tracks on her cheeks, her hair loose and no sign of the bands which held her strands together.

“They took him. They took Wu.” He said as they hugged. Mako hates feeling lost. He doesn’t know where his little brother is, doesn’t know what happened to Tenzin and the Air Nomads, doesn’t know why Korra was crying and doesn’t know where Wu was taken. He hates the “ _doesn’t_ _know”’s_.

He looks to Korra, pulling away from her slightly, “What are we going to do?”

It's unusual. The look in her eyes, whereas Korra, had determination every time she was knocked down, but she looked melancholic. She had her hands on his shoulders and with a sharp inhale, she says, "We gotta go to Tenzin." But Mako knows the undertone.

_ She needs to go Tenzin. _

With silence enveloping one another, they run down and find their way to Tenzin.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> IF! IFFFF! Anyone likes this one-shot and wants me to make it into a full story, just lemme know?? I really like this plot (in my head at least! Like plot looks good in the head but once it's on paper: uh, who is this?) and I'd like to make this with an audience :).


End file.
